


【锤火】Naughty Daddy

by yes9096



Series: Mixture [5]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Storm, Bottom!Johnny Storm, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 「Reflex」后续番外三。





	【锤火】Naughty Daddy

虽然身为超级英雄，但苏的第一个孩子出生的时候，大家还是操碎了心。“他会不会像一块橡皮一样拉不出来。”强尼说。毕竟拥有里德变异后的基因，强尼这么担心并非毫无道理，大家或多或少也有类似的担忧——又或者那个孩子会和苏一样隐身掉。但担心归担心，嘴欠说出来就会被打屁股，于是强尼得到了一个着紧孩子的父亲的白眼。

索尔对于这种情况也很没辙：在“闯祸”这方面，强尼就是吃不够教训。他也碰到过，有几次他忍不住把强尼操得说不出话来。万事大吉。

所幸的是，这个健康的男宝宝在众人的关心下平安出生了。虽然一开始像个皱巴巴的小猴子一样（强尼看了半天觉得很嫌弃），但出院了之后越发可爱起来，小脸肉嘟嘟的。强尼偶尔去里德他们家里，总忍不住给宝宝带点有趣的小玩意儿。

但实话说，强尼还是不喜欢小婴儿——他只喜欢逗小婴儿玩。他给宝宝取了个小名，叫小橡皮。宝宝睁着漂亮的眼睛看着他，强尼就朝他做鬼脸。

“他有名字！叫富兰克林！”里德要爆炸了，显然是强尼点的火，“不许拿他当玩具耍！”强迫症先生一直担心前忧虑后的，强尼一到他家，他便如临大敌一般。

“哎！”霹雳火完全不把神奇先生的警告当回事。强尼呼噜呼噜地逗他，小宝宝咯咯咯地笑。

苏倒是不介意强尼三天两头往自己家跑，毕竟一家人待在一起让她心安。比起这个，她更反感里德把富兰克林带进实验室。“他需要做一个详细的检查。”里德不依不饶，“虽然现在他还看不出有什么特殊的能力，但我们得做好准备。”夫妻俩为这事吵过架，苏气得离家出走了几天，打包了行李就往强尼家跑——可把两个热恋中的人给憋坏了。所以，当他俩终于和好的时候，索尔松了一口气。

“我们打算去补度蜜月。”苏咬着蛋糕，一边对强尼说，“每次我想放松一下，外面就乱七八糟的。这次我不管了，我要放个假。”我们已经买好了机票订好了酒店，苏又说。

富兰克林抓着强尼的手指，笑得可欢：他似乎特别喜欢自己这个没长大的舅舅。强尼眼睛没离开眼前的小宝宝，他心不在焉地说，“那宝宝怎么办？要交给本他们照顾吗？”

“不……不交给他们。”苏停下叉子。

意识到了一阵突如其来的沉默，强尼把注意力从宝宝那儿挪开。自己和索尔两个毫无经验的大男人，该不是打算交给我们吧？不会吧……强尼对上苏的眼睛，可对方给了他一个肯定和鼓励的眼神，“你知道的，富兰克林看见本就会哭……至于艾丽莎，她表示自己的眼睛不行，怕照顾不了孩子。”

我们没有选择。苏耸肩。

“交给我，你也不放心吧。”强尼在做最后的挣扎。逗小宝宝玩确实很有趣，但是要照顾——噢，饶了他。他绝对不是什么细心又有耐性的家伙。再说了，要把他和索尔的私人时间分出来照顾孩子，他可不乐意。

成、年、人、的、时、间、可、是、很、宝、贵、的！

“可是索尔已经答应了。”苏朝他挤眼睛，“他说他在阿斯加德有照看过小孩子的经验。”

猪队友。强尼默默在心底揍了索尔一顿。他试着说服自己：小橡皮挺可爱的。很可爱，非常可爱，超级可爱……世界第一可爱。好吧，反正也就十天半个月，他就不信自己还过不了这个坎！

**

“噢，操。”强尼捏着鼻子，“他又——了。”

“强尼，不要在小孩子面前说脏话。”索尔蹙起眉头，“富兰克林怎么了？”高大的雷神大步流星走过去，从强尼手里接过皱起鼻子、像是准备要哭的小宝宝。白白胖胖的富兰克林像个小肉球一样，在索尔结实的臂膀里看起来又小了一圈。

妈的，索尔带起孩子来该死的性感。强尼忍不住又多看了几眼。

“反正他又听不懂。”强尼不以为然地打开电视机。什么决心都是假的，对于自己不感兴趣的事情，强尼只是过了头一天便失去了耐性。索尔看不过眼，表示自己可以全权负责照顾富兰克林，但强尼必须承担起逗他玩的任务。强尼想了想，答应了。

索尔刚给宝宝换了尿布，就到阳台去接电话了。平日只有两个人的周末多了个孩子在这里，似乎也没什么很大的不同。强尼在屋子里看电视节目笑得前仰后合，宝宝躺在旁边的婴儿床里，也跟着咯咯咯地笑。听着一大一小两个傻乎乎的家伙在里头那么开心，索尔摇了摇头，觉得自己像带着两个孩子。

到了广告时间，强尼过去逗他。“叫我Dad——dy——”强尼往小宝宝的脸上吹气。富兰克林似乎忘记了刚才强尼嫌弃自己的事情，笑得整个人往后仰，直直摔在枕头堆里。那团小肉球在被窝里滚啊滚的，强尼笑得眼泪都出来了。

索尔倚在门边，有些无奈，“你玩得挺开心啊。”

“他好玩儿。”强尼把宝宝抱在手里。可能因为强尼的体温比较高，富兰克林很喜欢窝在他的怀里，暖烘烘的，“我得让他在我这儿学会叫Daddy，气死里德。”

“他太小了，还不能说话。”

“来，跟我学：Dad——dy——”强尼完全没把索尔的话听进去。他把宝宝放下，富兰克林有点不舍得地发出嘟囔，眼睛睁得大大地、看着眼前做鬼脸的家伙。索尔看不过眼，他伸手把婴儿床上的枕头塞好，看着那两个傻乎乎的家伙在互瞪。

“呜啊——呜啊！”富兰克林发出意味不明的声音，说完自己又笑得露出乳牙。强尼被乐得直不起腰，倒在索尔肩膀上。似乎被这傻气渲染了，索尔也忍不住伸出手去摸小宝宝的脸蛋儿——那儿软软的，摸起来和强尼的屁股一样可爱。

“好了好了。”索尔被自己脑内的念头给吓了一跳，“别玩太疯了。”

“不管怎么说，现在我可得逗他玩累了，好让他睡觉。”强尼又伸手去咯吱咯吱小宝宝，富兰克林滚成了一团棉花，“——不然，晚上我们的私人时间可要泡汤了。”

**

在对待床伴这种事情上，强尼一向荤素不忌。只要长得好看、身材足够棒、性格不至于太糟糕，强尼不会拒绝任何一个对自己示好的家伙。即使最后两人谈不成，也能来个亲吻然后告别。但他得承认：只是在认识索尔之后，他才真正试过被压在下面狠狠干一场的滋味。

公寓的床已经足够软了，但他身下还是垫了好几个鼓鼓的枕头。强尼整个人准备要陷下去那堆软趴趴的棉花里了，只是屁股里面夹着一根烫如烙铁的硬棍，让他忍不住发出痛呼：天，为什么他要遭受这种罪。无论他和索尔做过多少次，每次刚刚被进入的时候，那种无法抗拒的压迫感总是让他期待又害怕。

忍着点，强尼。他给自己鼓励，等一下就会爽翻了。

索尔进入的力度和他给别人的感觉一样，野蛮、坚定，又有魄力。他操进去的时候，强尼忍不住发抖。男人拿舌头舔他纠缠在一起的睫毛，咬他的脸，看着他因为忍耐而微颤的眼皮。夜深人静的时候强尼会稍微压抑住自己的声音，他咬住自己的手腕，或者咬着索尔的肩头，努力地把呻吟吞下。索尔轻轻抽出来半截，润滑液黏乎乎的，他又重重地干进去。漫长的纠缠在这一刻变得更加浓烈，强尼顺从地张开双腿，让索尔入侵得更深。

身体完全契合在一起，然后分开一点，又重新结合。那股感觉让人舒服得头皮发麻。雷神宽厚的手掌在眼前人的身上游移。天啊，这感觉不能再棒了。手下的皮肤烫烫的，富有弹性，吸住他的眼神和掌心。他温柔地亲吻强尼，听他的呜咽和呻吟，把那些暧昧的声音咬进肚子里。

“舒服吗。”他把气息呼在强尼的耳边，身下的人抖得更厉害了。

强尼忙不迭地点头，从喉咙里发出焦躁而渴求的叹息，“……可以、再用力点。”

索尔更加用力地律动起来。他喜欢在对方的身上留下痕迹，那些咬痕看上去非常情色，雷神粗鲁地进入强尼，被自己留下的痕迹刺激得加大了撞击的力度。他的表情专注而认真，蜜色的胸膛上都是细密的汗珠，在昏暗的台灯下泛着野性又暧昧的光芒。

“索尔——求你、啊啊——”

强尼翘起来的老二顶住索尔的腹肌，雷神故意不碰那儿，“忍着点，等下有你舒服的。”

霹雳火被操得几乎要着火了。身子软绵绵的，他抓紧索尔的后腰，听他在自己耳边说着甜蜜的话。其实他有时候觉得索尔挺……肉麻的。索尔会在这个时候称赞自己帅气、有时是可爱，强尼喜欢听这个，只是他不太喜欢索尔在这个时候说这些话——他正被一个男人插进身体里面，叫得毫无形象可言。

但是怎样都好，不要停……他想。这简直棒透了。

……

强尼差不多到临界点的时候，睡在隔壁房间的小宝宝突然就这么哭了。不合时宜的哭腔把两人都吓了一跳，强尼被干得迷迷糊糊的，这么一停，他又清醒了些。

带着犹豫，索尔的速度慢了下来，“……我得去看看他。”

“别！”强尼掐住索尔的腰，不让对方离开自己的视线。后穴紧热的内壁绞住索尔的阴茎，雷神不得不倒吸一口冷气——他差点就那么功亏一篑了。强尼发出欲望难耐的呜咽，“……别走！”

“……”索尔俯下身去亲吻强尼的额头，“可是富兰克林在哭。”哭声完全没有停下的迹象。不行，索尔还是打算要去看一眼。虽然强尼被操得湿润的眼睛很诱人，但索尔不能丢下一个小宝宝在别的地方大哭自己却不管不顾。

不忍心看强尼失望的眼神，索尔还是把硬着的性器抽了出来。让他吃那么美味的情人吃到一半便住嘴，索尔也是有点被坏了兴致。浑身赤裸的雷神顺手扯了条浴巾围住下身便走了过去。

富兰克林大概是被热醒了，他蹬了被子，抽抽搭搭的看着走过来的索尔，大眼睛眨巴眨巴。索尔给他打开了窗户透风，又抱着哄了一阵，小宝宝才又咿咿呀呀睡了过去。

索尔倒回去的时候，房间的门被锁上了：毫无疑问，强尼生气了。他试着敲了敲门，但没有回应。雷神叹了一口气——虽然早就预料到了这么一个结果，但真正发生的时候还是让他哭笑不得。他想了想，回到隔壁那儿看着小宝宝的睡脸，心情又稍微好了些。

多可爱呀，索尔想。大概是儿子和母亲比较像的缘故，索尔盯着富兰克林的脸，想象起强尼小时候的模样。他的睫毛一定很长，卷卷翘翘的，肯定可爱得让人想啜一口。

才过了没多久，索尔就听见隔壁开了门。强尼自己倒是走了过来。他试探着靠过来，学着索尔把手搭在婴儿床的边上，轻轻地开口，“……抱歉，我不是一个及格的监护人。”

“没关系。”索尔摇摇头，“我也觉得他哭得太不是时候了……但是，他也不是故意的，所以我原谅了这个小家伙。”

“他们说的没错，我根本就不像一个成年人该有的样子。”强尼的声音闷闷的，“你看，要是让我带孩子……我只会把事情搞砸。”

索尔把强尼搂进怀里，亲吻着他的发旋。“说什么傻话呢。我就喜欢你这个模样，虽然不让人省心。”索尔笑起来，胸口一股暖意，“逗你就跟逗孩子一样，也倒是让我同时感受了当情人和当监护人的感觉了。”

“去你的。”强尼露出笑意，“想不到你居然趁机占我便宜。”让我叫你爸爸，那可没门。正直的索尔完全没有反应过来，强尼有时候对于这个落后的外星人搞不懂自己的下流笑话、觉得有些无趣。

霹雳火伸手去摸那个睡得正香的小宝宝。他捏了捏富兰克林的脸，对方砸吧砸吧嘴，完全没有要醒过来的意思。烦死了，他露出微笑，这个小混蛋居然打扰了自己和索尔的成人时间。

“不过怎么说，我还是要谢谢你，索尔……”

强尼回想起小时候的事情。他们的父亲很早便走了，两姐弟有过一段相当艰苦的日子，那让他甚至失去勇气往回看。苏一直坚强地顶着这个家，强尼看过很多事情，也听过很多事情——至于他的性格如此桀骜不驯，也许有一部分原因是因为这个。谁知道呢。失去家的温暖这种感觉他很明白，所以强尼无比珍惜现在的时光。

可惜的是，那个令他们骄傲的父亲没能亲眼看见他的两个孩子幸福的样子。

“小橡皮多可爱啊……”强尼收回手，“虽然我和你都不能生出来一个孩子，但是能够看着他长大，我想我已经满足了。”

索尔又把他抱紧了些，“——谁说的？”他把强尼抱起来，扛回去隔壁房间，“我们刚才不还有没干完的事情吗？”

我可是神，索尔笑着说。似乎听到什么一样，富兰克林在他的小婴儿床里，也露出甜甜的笑容。

**

把富兰克林接回去的那天，里德很紧张地检查了一下小宝宝有没有出现什么问题。他并非信不过索尔，只是一个大男人要看着两个孩子，也是难为了他。

“欢迎下次来玩。”强尼抓住宝宝的小手摇晃。说实话，他还是有点不舍得的——当然前提是他不需要给孩子更换尿布和喂奶。但想见的话也随时可以见，想到这个，强尼就释然了。

比起奶孩子，还是和索尔在床上滚个翻天覆地更吸引他。

“我有话要和你说。”苏把弟弟拉过去一边，“不过，你听完了可得给我保密——不许告诉索尔，不许告诉本和艾丽莎，更不许告诉里德。”我得留一个惊喜给他。

“什么？”强尼一头雾水。

苏露出幸福的笑容，她压低声音，“我想，我可能又有了……”

“哇哦！真的？这真是太棒了——”强尼也忍不住乐了起来，“你希望是个男孩还是女孩？”

“我希望是个女孩。”当然如果是男孩也没关系。苏笑起来，“名字我都想好了——我要叫她瓦蕾亚。”

**

彩蛋：

“Dad——dy——”富兰克林扯着索尔脑后金色的小辫子。

其实宝宝学会开口说话已经有一段时间了，可他只能发出叫妈咪的声音，还有一些含糊的单词，就是不对里德叫Daddy。强尼老是拿这件事取笑里德。然后有这么一天，一大家子人都在逗这个小宝贝玩儿的时候，富兰克林突然发出了这个里德梦寐以求的单词。

“宝贝儿，再说一遍！”里德高兴得忍不住大叫。

“Daddy——Dad——dy！”富兰克林甩动他肉呼呼的小手，朝着索尔的方向大叫，“Daddy！”

完全没有意识到自己处于旋涡的中心，小宝宝还是不依不饶地抓着索尔要抱抱。

索尔抱着富兰克林，还是觉得不如打个洞给自己钻进去算了——当你面前站着一个表情咬牙切齿的里德，一个看好戏的本，一个状况外的艾丽莎，一个尴尬的苏……还有一个笑到滚到地上去的强尼的时候。

饶了他吧！

【-END-】


End file.
